


Truth or Dare

by KatRose



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee, Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Marijuana, Other, bad ass rachel, rachel & noah cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatRose/pseuds/KatRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare. A game that brings up a little bit of your past life that no one had any clue about, well besides your cousin of course . A little idea I have been sitting on for awhile now, so I thought I'd try my hand out at writing a Faberry Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween Party

 

Rachel P.O.V.

It had been the night of my cousin Puck’s annual Halloween party. I was dressed up as Barbra of course, while my best friend Kurt stood to my left dressed as a ring leader; we scanned the room looking for Blaine, on the floor sat the masked hero as well as the rest of the glee kids. “Hey Kurt, Rach over here!” they called over, so we joined and greeted the others while Puck went to grab drinks for everyone.  “W-we w-w-were about to play Truth or Dare, you guys want to join in?” Tina asked. Feeling nervous as to where this would lead, I politely declined. That is until Blaine and Kurt begged until I agreed. So there we were, about to play a game where you either spill your dark secrets or an unbelievable dare. 

“Rachie, truth or dare?” Brittany asked “Truth.” I replied only to hear Santana mutter “Of course, prude.” I shook my head and chuckled “Make it count Britt-Britt.” “Okay, do you have a tattoo?” My eyes widened as I looked to Kurt, besides Puck he was the only one who knew I had a tattoo, he had no clue as to where or what it was, but he knew I had a few of them. I looked around the circle and saw that Puck had his eyebrow raised, waiting for me to spill. “I do.” Santana spit out her mixed drink “Nuh-uh where?!” I looked on to Puck “She has more than one.” He spoke up. The rest of the group started bombarding me with questions; I was beginning to grow tired. “I believe the rules state one question per turn, so I won’t answer.”  Blaine looked to me “Come on Princess you finally have something interesting to say, don’t leave us hanging.” Quinn cut in “I think she’s lying.” One thing I hated was being called a liar, I was an open and honest person...well I was honest about most things; some things people didn’t need to know. “If the rules apply I picked truth, in which I indeed speak the truth. Puck can vouch for me; it was his idea after all.” I took a sip of my beer trying to ignore the weird look Quinn was boring into me.  “Oh no, no; don’t bring me into this, I was only there for the first one the others were all on your own.” I got up off the floor “While I go get another drink you guys can continue the game.” Puck and everyone let it go as he looked to Quinn wiggling his eyebrows “Okay Q-Ster, Truth or dare?”


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn P.O.V.

My eyes widened just when he came up with the dare Rachel walked back into the living room, rolling her eyes she grabbed my hand pulling me up in the process and walked us into Puck’s bedroom. As soon as we were in the room Rachel turned and locked the door. Annoyed the game was still focused on Berry I spoke up “Alright Berry, show me the tattoo so we can get this over with.” I looked up to see Rachel deep in thought, until she caught me staring and I saw a blush creep up onto her cheeks. “I’m not showing you where the tattoos are.” I felt like I was going to lose my patience soon, being locked in a room with Rachel Berry was not how I wanted to spend my Halloween…well it was, but I had other things in mind. Things I could not express, things I would never express. I wasn’t brought up that way. “Rachel, do you even have tattoos? Or are you just making this up and having Puck go along with it because you need attention to survive.” Something that I said made Rachel angry and I knew there was going to be a long rant so I sat on the floor, not daring to sit on the bed, who knew what diseases were on that bed. I heard Rachel take in a deep breath “I’m not going to show you where my tattoos are because they aren’t really appropriate places, How dare you think I’m making this up just for attention; the last thing I need is attention on me, Quinn Fabray! Lord knows I get enough of it from you and your goon’s throwing slushies at me every week! You want to see one of my tattoos, well here!” I looked up as I caught the last of her sentence, only to see Rachel taking off her top and standing in nothing but her bra and pants. She turned to her side as I saw a quote I couldn’t make out on the side of her ribs just under her right breast. I felt the air leave my lungs, Rachel Berry was gorgeous and I wanted to do very dirty things to her. Flustered, I got up and walked to Rachel just as she was going to put her shirt back on I grabbed it from her hands and blindly threw it to the side. I kissed her with a hungry force, this is what my dreams were made of I couldn’t deny my feelings any longer. I felt Rachel respond as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, I grabbed at her perfectly round ass and pawed at her beautiful soft breast I was letting go of all my frustrations, all of the deep suppressed feelings I could no longer keep inside. There was a loud knock on the door that startled me back into reality, I jumped back and saw Rachel slowly opening up her eyes “It’s been like 15 minutes are you guys alright in there?” It was Kurt, he brought me back down from cloud nine and all I could feel was pure fear and panic as I heard Rachel sigh out “We’re fine, we’re just talking, be right out.” She went back in to kiss me, but I was too afraid too confused “I-I gotta go!” I ran and fumbled with the lock on the door, as I got it opened I looked up to see a hurt Rachel putting her shirt back on. I walked out of the bedroom and straight to the front door I could hear the others calling me and asking if everything was alright, I put on my stone mask and said I had to get home for curfew. Right when I got to the end of the street I let out a strangled scream that had been stuck in my throat for what seemed like an eternity, I cried all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel P.O.V.

After Quinn fled from the party I joined the others, they were disappointed that Quinn didn't stay and tell them about the tattoo, I was disappointed too. There were so many thoughts swimming through my head, so many things I wanted to talk to Quinn about; knowing her though I have a feeling she'll try to avoid me as much as she can. I wanted to go after Quinn, but I figured she needed some time and space to herself. I just hope she's using that time to collect her thoughts and not trying to push them deep down so they stayed buried. Times like these were when I wish I was home with my Dad's in New York, where they would give me advice and coddle me like a child. Some days I wish I didn't move out here to nowhere Ohio, but I needed space and a fresh start.

"Qu'est-ce qui est sur votre esprit, Star?" Noah came up to the roof and sat next to me. I looked up and smiled, glad that we learned French to communicate with one another.

"I see our lessons paid off if you still remember French. You can speak English were not in New York anymore."

"Rach, what's up? You've been weird since you came out of the room with Quinn." He chuckled a bit "Did you get laid?"

"It's a long story, where are the others?"

"Finn, Mike, and Tina went home. Kurt and the others are asleep somewhere around the house, why?"

I stood up and made my way to the window "Let's go to the lake, we have a lot to talk about."

"Woah, this is serious. I'll grab a few beers and a blanket then we'll go."

2 years ago

With Puck by my side I felt immortal, during the summer before our freshman year of high school Puck moved in with my dad's and me in New York. Pucks mom and my father Hiram thought it best we were together since we were both the only child in each family. I wasn't this prim and proper Rachel Berry that McKinnley students know me as today, no, I was adventurous and carefree. I was an angel in my father's eyes, but when I was off in the city with Puck and our friends I was a hell-bent teenager. I made sure to keep my two lives separate from each other. I kept up straight A's and B's all the while tutoring Puck making sure he kept up his image also.

Rachel P.O.V.

We sat in the car in complete silence; I had so many thoughts and ideas running through my mind on repeat. I craved adventure, just like when we lived in New York. I craved love once more, most of all I craved Quinn. I had a plan to get back on top, no more of this laying low at McKinley. I needed to feel power once again, with Noah by my side we needed to put together a new crew, I could win it all. Noah parked the car and set everything up by the water, I kept my eyes on the lake, but I could hear him opening up the beers and handing one to me. I gladly accepted and chugged the first one. After a few minutes I finally spoke up.

"When Quinn and I were in the room together, she accused me of having fake tattoos. Knowing me you know I hate being called a liar." I pulled a joint out of my pocket, lighting up in the process. I took a long drag, I missed the way it burned my throat. "That being said I got angry, I felt like a small child; I never want to feel that way… so I took off my shirt to show her and well she checked me out and next thing I know she's kissing me, things are getting heavy and Kurt knocks on the door cock blocking me. She freaked and ran out." I took a few more drags before passing it to Noah.

Noah gingerly accepted it "Shit Star Queen that's intense. Wait, where did you get this weed? It's some bomb dank!"

"That's why we're here; I never want to feel like a little kid again. I want to feel on top of the world like back home. I want to get back in business."

"I thought this was our new start Rach? Besides, where are we going to grow? You live in an apartment and I'm with my mom."

"This is a new strain I'm growing in my closet, but I need more space. I'm thinking of asking Aunt Connie if I can move in, the apartments lonely. Besides we can get a shed, she's always working she won't even notice."

Noah stood quiet enjoying the joint and beer. Taking in what I had said.

"If we start up again, we have to start all over. New crew, new fake I.D.s, everything. I'm with you 100% Rach, I always will be."

I was truly happy; I hadn't felt this way in a really long time. Growing is what I know; it's what I love besides Broadway of course. It was more than a hobby, in a way it was a lifestyle.

"I'm willing to start up new. This is what I'm great at. We can use the money to help out Aunt Connie and even for college. We can go above and beyond with this strain."

"Alright, partner. We start up in the morning, once everyone's gone." I jumped up and hugged Puck, ecstatic that we were back in business. Nothing was going to bring me down from this wonderful high. Puck was laughing, but then he went quiet.

"Wait one question.. What about Quinn?"

"Merde! I totally forgot about that, way to kill my high Puckerman! I don't know. I don't want to deal with that right now. Let's go, we have a big day tomorrow."

Just as we got home the sun was starting to rise, I was too excited to sleep so I cleaned up the house. I put a water bottle and aspirin next to all the sleeping teens; I figured they would need it. All the while making everyone breakfast, since I had a mean case of munchies, and I know they would be starving later.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Rachel P.O.V.

After everyone finished breakfast they helped clean up and went home. We made a list and crossed off the stoners, since we didn't want them smoking the entire product without paying, but I knew they would be our main source of income. We went through all the known clicks, when finally we decided to bring a few glee members into the mix; we decided to ask Santana of course hoping she'd be all for it considering her whole 'Lima Heights' façade even though her father was a respectable doctor and she lived nowhere near Lima Heights. Sam was a given, he was a close trustworthy friend and I knew his family could use the money. I considered Kurt, but decided against it; I think its best I keep this a secret until I have a chance to explain everything to him.

After our plan and asking Aunt Connie if I could stay she agreed and Noah helped me move in and get settled. I left some clothes as well as my bed and furniture in the apartment since the apartment was already paid for in full by my fathers. They told me to keep the apartment just in case I needed to get away and have some time to myself, also in case they ever decided to visit they wouldn't have to go to a lousy hotel. That all being said I decided we could use the apartment as a hang out to plan and count money, all the things that genuinely come with business. Noah sat on the couch playing videogames while I texted Santana and Sam.

**Rachel:**

_**Hey Santana, are you busy? It's Rachel.** _

**Santana:**

_**Yo Hobbit how'd you get my number? I just left Brittney's what do you want?** _

**Rachel:**

_**Okay great, can you come to my place? Noah and I have a business proposition for you.** _

**Santana:**

_**If you two are talking about a threesome I'm not interested.** _

**Rachel:**

**Ew Santana gross! He's my cousin. No, not that. I rather not discuss it over text; can you just meet me at my place?**

**Santana:**

_**Yeah whatever, I like how you didn't say no to me only Puck ;) lmao give me your address I'll be right over.** _

**Rachel:**

_**Hey Sam can you come over? Noah and I want to ask you something.** _

**Sam:**

_**Sure, I'll be right over…is everything okay?** _

**Rachel:**

_**Everything is fine. Okay great, see you in a bit.** _

A little over a half an hour, Santana arrived. We were just waiting on Sam. "Damn Berry, I didn't know you had a bad ass setup! I thought you lived with your dads, how come you have your own apartment?!"

"If you must know, Satan; my father's trust me enough to pay for this apartment as well as letting me live on my own. I have rules to follow an-!"

"Yeah, yeah take a breath. So why am I here?"

Puck then walked in while taking a sip of his water "Rach and I want to get back into uh business and wanted to know if-"

Noah was beating around the bush so I cut in "Noah and I will be growing and dealing marijuana, we wanted to know if you would want to deal for us. You seem like the type to know a lot of people, you can handle yourself if anything were to happen, as well as we trust you with our product."

"So you want me to sell for you. What's in it for me if I agree?"

"Well, you would have to keep this on the low-low meaning no telling anyone especially Brittany, You would be getting a cut of the profit, as well as a fake ID for selling in clubs and personal fun. So what do you say?"

"Sounds like you have it all figured out, Berry. You're obviously the brains of this operation and I trust you wouldn't get us sent to prison or anything; so I'm in. What's the product?"

"Great! The product is a sativa/indica hybrid strain that I created, it gives you a great long lasting high which mellows out as it fades; the street name is Broadway and we guarantee you will see stars."

Just as I had drawn my brilliant business pitch Sam walked into the living room wide eyed, he looked surprised so I assumed he heard the whole thing.

"Did I seriously just hear you say you want us to deal weed for you? Who are you, and what have you done with Rachel?"

"Sam, that's a long story for another day, which I'll tell you one day. How much did you hear, so I can fill you in?"

"Pretty much all of it Rach..Why us though?"

"I trust you guys, and Sam if you work with me you'll be making a lot of money; I know it'll help out your family, and you can save up for college or whatever you wish to do. This operation will be safe if you do as I say, I know what I'm doing, I won't put anyone in harms way. So are you in?"

"How do you know so much about this?"

The room was silent for a bit, all eyes on me; I didn't know if I should just tell them the whole truth right then or wait for another day, Puck noticed I was stuck in my head so he answered for me.

"We ran this operation back in New York, Rachel is the brains and I'm the muscles, she can keep you guys safe and out of danger as long as you listen and do as she says. Rachel was on top in New York, here she was lying low and starting new; but she wants to get back into the game and I will always stand by her. Toujours, nos coeurs sont liés à jamais.."

"Alright guys, I'm in too."

I smiled at Noah's kind words; we may be cousins, but he is also my soul mate. This was all going to work out and I have never been happier. All I need to do is get Quinn, and I have just the plan.

**Rough French translation: always, our hearts are tied forever.**


	5. Chapter 5

Truth or Dare Chapter 5

Quinn P.O.V.

It's Monday. I've had a sleepless weekend; my mind has been on over drive thinking. I don't know whether to take a chance or to keep quiet, but these are thoughts for sleepless nights and I have to get ready for school. I drug myself out of bed and headed to the shower putting on some music in the process the Beatles 'Blackbird' started to play when the lyrics struck a chord in my heart and I couldn't help but sing along.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night; Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life; you were only waiting for this moment to be free."

I felt as if this were a sign in some way or another, maybe it was time for me to throw caution to the wind and just live my life without my Father's voice inside my head...without worrying about what everyone else would think. I could finally be happy, I could open up my soul and be the real me. I'm going to do it. I, Quinn Fabray have decided to change for myself and myself only. I will do what I think is right, as well as what I believe in. In the words of some popular rapper somewhere "I'm gonna do me." Now all I have to do is serenade her, after all I've done she deserves the best I can give her, more than that even.

Rachel P.O.V.

Ah, Monday. The start of another school week; I used to loathe this particular day' but not today. Today my plan is to dress in the skimpiest clothing I can find to endlessly tease Quinn. After I did my morning ritual I put on a low cut purple v neck, a short black skirt, and a pair of black pumps to show off my toned legs. I plan to seduce her until she explodes. I want to bend down in front of her, lean up against her, push her up against the bathroom stall and take her right there; I'm getting turned on just thinking about what I'm going to do, well I was until Noah interrupted my fantasy and called me down for breakfast.

"Rach, come eat I made vegan waffles…with fruit!"

With that being said I made my way down to eat and get the day started. "Bonjour, Comment allez-vous?"

Noah turned around upon hearing me talk to him, as he did his mouth dropped opened. I knew then that this outfit was perfect; I would definitely get Quinn's attention as well as the other students at school.

"Be still my fucking heart, Star Queen. You haven't dressed like that since New York!"

"Well like I said before, Noah. I am back from the dead; McKinley won't know what hit them."

"Yeah, yeah. Lemme guess this is really all just to get Quinn's attention and torture her right? Cause this will definitely work…If I wasn't your-"

"Gross Noah! Stop, I get it. Let's go we're going to be late."

We walked down the school halls and all eyes were on me, I embraced my inner Beyoncé as I searched for Quinn. Finding her at her locker I tapped her shoulder gently, she turned around shocked; she looked me up and down and I swear I saw her inaudibly gulp.

"R…Rach..Rachel. Hey, what's up?"

I lowered my voice hoping to get a reaction

"Nothing, I just thought I would check on you since you left so abruptly the other night. I hope you weren't ill."

"N-no, I'm fine…I mean I am now but yeah."

I smirked to myself; this was going to be easy. I gently brushed my hand against her shoulder as I leaned to whisper In her ear.

"Well Quinn, if you ever need anything let me know. I know exactly how to take care of you."

With that I walked away moving my hips a little more to give her a great view of my legs and the way my skirt lifted a bit against my backside with my movement.

Quinn P.O.V.

I arrived to school on time and headed to my locker when I felt someone tap my shoulder; Rachel was standing right in front of me and holy shit she looked marvelous. I forgot what words were just at the sight of her, which just made me look like a stuttering fool.

"R…Rach..Rachel. Hey, what's up?" Real cool Quinn; real cool.

I was so transfixed on her eyes…then her lips, god her lips were so plump and smooth looking, alright focus Q she's talking to you. She's asking why you left the other night, she knows why, but she's playing it off for your sake cause you're a goddamn fool. Bless her soul.

"N-no, I'm fine…I mean I am now but yeah."

That skirt..gaah I just want to pull it up and see what she's wearing undernea- "Well Quinn, if you ever need anything let me know. I know exactly how to take care of you."

Wait, she's rubbing your shoulder and OH MY GOD IS SHE FLIRTING?! YUP SHE'S DEFINITELY FLIRTING! Wha- now she's walking away, OH GOD SHE LOOKS AMAZING WALKING AWAY TOO, LOOK AT HER LONG TONED LEGS AND THE WAY HER SKIRT- keep it together Quinn you're in school, deep breaths. Rachel is playing a game with me and I know I am so going to lose.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Quinn P.O.V.

I don’t know what to do I’ve been on edge all day because of Rachel. Well not all day its only third period, but I have Rachel for fourth and I am freaking out inside. I’m trying to stay distracted by working on a math worksheet with Santana, but it’s a no go; Santana is a math whiz, she’s actually a whiz with all her classes. Just don’t let her know I told you that or she’ll go all ‘Lima Heights’ on you.

“Jesus Q, I can’t work with you frying your brain over there, what’s on your mind?”

Should I tell her? She’ll probably kick my ass if I don’t tell her sooner or later, as that crossed my mind I blurted out “I like Rachel!” I closed my eyes tightly scared of what was to come. Was I too loud, did everyone hear? They must’ve considering Santana was staring down someone that was across the room “Can I help you, bitch?!” the girl immediately looked back onto her paper scared to answer.

“Honestly Q, I’m pretty sure all of Glee club knows already. You pretty much ran out of the house after you were in the room with the Hobbster. What happened? Were you scared straight?” Santana asked laughing.

“Well she basically took off her shirt to show me a tattoo and I don’t know what came over me I pretty much attacked her and we started making out. It was insane.”

“Gross I don’t want to hear that about my boss! I mean Berry has a banging body, but-“

I had to stop her, Rachel was her boss? What was she talking about?

“Wait, what about Rachel; what do you mean she’s your boss?”

“That’s nothing. All I know is that Rachel is going to be changing a lot starting today. I mean you saw her outfit, she is not going to be bullied anymore if she keeps that up.”

“Yeah I know, she was talking to me in the halls and she looked gorgeous, I couldn’t even form a sentence . . . She even flirted with me.”

“What? Damn she has balls! Now you know the feelings mutual, flirt back get your sweet lady kisses on, maybe it’ll kill the old WASP morals your family stung you with.”

“Yeah I think you’re right, I just got to figure out what I want to do; I mean I want to be with her but I’m scared of coming out to my parents especially Russell ... what if he disowns me?”

“Well then you’ll live with me, or go Super Lesbo and U-Haul with Berry after the second date. Here I finished the worksheet just copy off of mine or Sue might kick you off the squad for having a B-.” 

 

A couple minutes later the bell rang signaling that I had a Free Writing class with Rachel. Hopefully she wouldn’t distract me during class; I had a feeling that was very unlikely. Free Writing was my favorite period besides Glee and Cheer, this class kept me going. I could express myself, as well as getting a little experience before college and a career in Screenwriting.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Truth or Dare: Chapter 7

Quinn P.O.V.

I looked up from my book watching the other students start to shuffle into class. I wonder where Rachel is she's usually the first one here (Shocking I know). I began to wonder if she was all right until she strolled in as the late bell rang, that's when my mind went back to the halls earlier that day as she walked towards my desk and leaned down showing off her cleavage. Two can play this game.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Uh no go ahead, considering this is the only one." I said as I arched my eyebrow. She turned around noticing how everyone in the class was looking at her; Blushing she finally sat next to me. I pretended to ignore her as well as trying to focus on my work; feeling a case of writers block coming along, I decided to have some fun with Rachel. Watching her out of the corner of my eye I saw her trying hard to concentrate, watching her eyebrows scrunch up as she bites her lip she was a Goddess. I felt a little bad for bugging her while she was working, but I think it'll be worth it. I purposely rolled my pencil towards her paper making it fall and hit the floor. Rachel bent down to pick it up, and I couldn't help but check out her ass as she did. I wanted to do so many things to her. it made me feel crazy; like I was under a spell of some kind. Rachel sat back up, smirking at me…oh god I think I just got caught. Might as well play it off Fabray.

"I like that skirt, it looks great on you."

Rachel giggled I mean actually giggled.

"You sure you were checking out the skirt, Quinn?"

"Among other things…It seems I have writers block, soo if I can't write then you aren't permitted to write."

"This is your favorite class Quinn, how come you can't focus today?"

"How exactly did you know this was my favorite class, Berry?"

"I-I just see how excited you look when we get new assignments… You leave with a glow to your skin, like you've been rejuvenated."

God, I can't do this, I need to get her alone before I explode. Her way with words just makes me swoon like some cheesy teen rom com. I need to take control right now, I never back down. Maybe I can steer this away from me most likely spilling my guts out to her.

"Let's play a game. Maybe it'll help with the writers block."

"oh..Quinn we should be working right now, our assignment is due."

"Relax Rach, we have a whole weekend until Monday to work on it."

"Alright. How about truth or dare?"

"Are we reenacting last weekend?"

"Speaking of last weeken-."

"How about we play nervous instead?"

"You're quite daring Quinn Fabray. All right I'm in."

Thankfully, I had the chance to cut her off, that was a discussion for later; but the fact that the one game I had to blurt out was Nervous. I suppose it went with this whole scenario we've been in lately. I'm surprised she agreed with it. I knew she was much bolder, much braver than I expected. This was a Rachel Berry I didn't even know. This Rachel made her an infinite more attractive. She seemed more trustworthy and honest, I'm being super cheesy and dramatic, but what do you expect I'm new at this!

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, mentally preparing myself for what was to happen. Rachel on the other hand was cool and composed, waiting to see if I would chicken out.

"Alright, who's going first?"

"Since you chose the game, You should start..unless you want to pick something else." She seemed a little anxious, so I thought this would be easy.

"Rachel Berry, are you nervous?"

That's when she looked me straight in the eyes, mustering up the most seductive voice she could.

"Oh Quinnie; far from it. I'm just making sure you won't freak and run away; I might have to go after you and teach you a lesson."

She wins for the low blow and making me cream my panties in less than ten seconds. ABORT MISSION QUINN. ABORT MISSION.

"Alright then."

I began at her knee, slowly making my way up to her thigh tracing shapes and massaging the soft skin beneath my finger tips. Going higher, and higher at an agonizingly slow pace. Rachel tried to fake a yawn and act bored so I stepped it up. I went closer to her inner thigh, doing the same as before except this time I got a reaction. If I could describe the way she looked as she took in a sharp breath, the way her eyes widened as if she didn't really expect me to fully commit to this game, the way she squirmed in her seat. So I kept going, feeling a little bolder I thought 'Fuck it' and I rubbed a finger up towards her folds I came in contact with soaking lace panties. Quirking an eyebrow towards her, I added one more finger and pushed on her bundle of nerves. In that moment I won, Rachel berry came right then and there. The way she let out a tiny squeak, biting down on her lip to control herself. All of a sudden she got up and bolted to the door, excusing myself the teacher allowed me to go and check on her; as I made my way towards the restroom to see if she was there I was abruptly pulled into an empty music room. Rachel slammed me up against the wall and attacked my lips, I couldn't contain myself anymore I mustered up as much passion as I could, pulling up her shirt just enough to feel her silky skin. Rachel nipped and sucked at my collar bone dragging me towards the piano when I bumped into the keys, we stopped realizing what was going on. Rachel put a little space between us, dropping her voice to a whisper, even thought we were the only two people in the room.

"We need to stop Quinn. You deserve to be respected and we still have to talk about everything. Especially this new boldness."

"My new boldness? You're one to talk Rachel Berry."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, I like it. We've both changed since last weekend. How about you meet me after Glee and we'll go to Noah's and talk."

I agreed to see her after school, which I now hope would hurry up and end already. She smiled that beautiful smile and pecked me on the cheek, just as she pulled away Santana and Brittany walked in pinkies linked and giggling.

"Well, well, well what have we got here?"

"Hey San, hey Britt. We were just leaving."

"You sure move fast Fabgay, didn't know you had it in you."

"Leave them alone Sanny. So Rachie, San tells me you guys are gardening after school, I'd help but I'm too busy being a famous internet sensation and Lord Tubbington needs help with a pizza cult he's startin-"

Gardening? When Brittany said that Santana's eyes seemed to widen, and she cut Britt off.

"Alright well we're gonna go, and eat I'll see you guys later!"

I looked towards Rachel, she seemed a little annoyed; l wonder what's up with them lately. I was about to ask her but then the bell rang signaling next period. Rach and I said goodbye until Glee Club, today has been a strange random ass day, but I have to say it was one of the best days I've had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this layout is crappy. My laptop just died on me for good and this was uploaded with my phone. Let me know what you think!

 

 

DISCLAIMER: Just like everyone else, I do not own Glee.

 

Rachel P.O.V.

 

I cannot believe Santana told Brittany about our meeting after school, yeah she covered it with a Gardening Club, but knowing Brittany she is going to tag along one day. Whatever I'll figure something out when that time comes. I have other things to take care of like the fact that Quinn just made me come while we were playing nervous in the middle of class, then we made out in the music room and now I'm sitting in the middle of Glee club with soiled panties which are entirely uncomfortable. I zoned out thinking of what to do about the Quinn situation, what would we talk about? Should I tell her about my new operation? Don't be stupid Rachel you know better to tell her, you don't know what's going to happen between you yet. Just focus on and get through the last 10 minutes.

 

Just as I went back to listening to go on about whatever classic rock band he wanted us to cover this time the bell rang. As everyone got up to leave Noah came up to me looking a little concerned; he must have knew what I was thinking because he waited there in silence until everyone left. When the room was cleared he looked out the door to make sure no one was around.

 

"Okay Rach, What's going on? You were quiet the whole time during Glee, even when said you were paired up with Quinn for this week's assignment."

 

"What?! Merde! How did I miss that? I was thinking about everything and planning things in my head during class and I have to talk to Quinn after cheerios!"

 

"Ralentissez, Rachel. Dites-moi ce qui se passé. " (Slow down, Rachel. Tell me what's going on.)

 

"After Cheerios I need to talk to Quinn, but I also have to meet Santana at the apartment to talk about something that happened today and about the herbe." (Herbe: Grass)

 

"Grass? What about the- Oh that kind of grass! Mauvaise herbe." (Mauvaise Herbe: Weed)

 

"Lower your voice Noah, let's go we have things to do."

 

As we made our way out of the classroom I noticed Quinn waiting outside the door, shit I hope she didn't hear anything. Noah looked a little surprised and a bit panicked, but I played cool and walked towards her.

 

"Rachel, Hey." Quinn said nervously

 

"Noah can you please bring the car around while I talk to Quinn?"

 

"Yeah I'll be waiting outside." He left looking over his shoulder to make sure it was okay, which I nodded to let him know I'd handle it.

 

Quinn P.O.V.

 

Rachel seemed a bit out of it during Glee, I man she didn't even say one word during class. Not even a reaction when paired us up for a duet. I saw everyone leave Glee except for Puck and Rachel, so I decided to wait and see if she was alright. I waited for a few minutes when I decided I should've just gone and knocked on the door, but as I was about to I heard say my name and Santana's along with what sounded like he was speaking in French? When did Puck learn French? Wait Rachel knows French too? That's kinda hot – focus Quinn now is not the time. Just leave and get Rachel's number from Santana during Cheerios – whump too late she's right in front of you.

 

"Rachel, hey."

 

I smiled a bit nervously. Whatever just happened a minute ago must have been important because Puck looks like he's been caught. Rachel on the other hand looks flawless despite what happened a few hours ago.

 

"Noah, can you please bring the car around while I talk to Quinn?"

 

"Yeah I'll be waiting outside."

 

Rachel looked at me and all of my anxiety went away, the way she smiled and the light in her eyes, it made me feel brave. I could get lost in her eyes, learn about every emotion that swims through them and the vibes you could feel just looking at her.

 

"I just wanted - I mean you didn't say anything at all during Glee and when we were paired up-"

 

I was starting to ramble and she must've caught on because she held my hands and laughed.

 

"I was too busy stuck in my daydream, but I'm happy we were paired up."

 

"Rachel Berry, daydreaming during Glee Club. Are you feeling alright?"

 

"Mmhm, Better now." Rachel said as she pulled my hands closer, I wanted to kiss her but we needed to talk first.

 

"Can I meet you after Cheerios? So we could work on this assignment and talk?" she whispered.

 

"Don't you have some sort of gardening club with Santana after Cheerios?"

 

Something about that sentence made Rachel cringe a little bit, and now that I think of it a lot doesn't seem to be adding up. Rachel and Santana are in a gardening club, when Santana is always calling Rachel names. Puck and Rachel speaking French. What is going on with these three.

 

"Jealous, Fabray?" Rachel spoke lowly chuckling a bit as she held my waist.

 

"Not at all. Just didn't know you two were best friends."

 

"Were not, but I'm showing her how to plant because Brittany wants to start a garden, some sort of surprise. So? After cheerios at Noah's house?"

 

"I'll be there around five-ish."

 

"Great, I'll make dinner. See you later Quinn." Rachel kissed my hand before walking to the front of the school. We haven't figured anything out and I'm already sprung on Rachel Berry.

 

Rachel P.O.V.

 

Noah and I made our way out of the school parking lot when he bombarded me with questions about Santana and Quinn and the whole thing was giving me a headache so I told him to drop it and that we were picking up some equipment.

 

"So what do we need to pick up?" Noah asked while lighting up a joint he pulled from the car ashtray.

 

"Were meeting a guy named Chito at Burt's Auto Body Shop and picking up an I.D. maker; also a gun."

 

"I understand the I.D. maker, but a gun? I thought we were done with fire arms?"

 

"Were starting back up, were going to need it eventually. It's just a precaution. Besides it'll be locked in the apartment safe."

 

As much as I dislike the idea of firearms we were going to need one just in case something went down like in New York.

 

FLASHBACK: New York End of Sophomore Year

 

Noah and I were at a club with my girlfriend Dani dealing to all the sweaty dancers, having a good time. When Noah had gotten a call from our friend Elliot who was in tears saying He and Brody were dealing to some customers a few blocks down and that they had been jumped. Brody tried fighting the guys off but they pulled a gun and shot him taking the money and running off. I remember taking off to the hospital, I remember the burning sensation in my lungs and the stinging pull in my ribs, I found Elliot crying outside of the ER saying that Brody didn't make it and that Brody's parents were inside. Elliot wanted to come clean about our operation and tell the authorities the truth about what happened to Brody, but I was selfish. I made Elliot lie and say they were jumped because they were on a date, I made him tell them it was a hate crime. After the funeral Elliot couldn't handle the job, he was always anxious, too scared to go alone. Elliot had no one until he met Brody; they were soul mates and Brody was the only family he needed. Now that Brody was dead, so was Elliot. I watched the light die from his eyes; he no longer had that warm happy glow that seemed to follow him around, he was just a cold shadow.

 

Noah parked the car in the back of the Auto Body Shop where a Hispanic man was waiting wiping his hands on a dirty rag. I looked to Noah and gave him a knowing nod before getting out of the car. I walked up to the man head held high, with Noah by my side his shoulders squared, hands at his sides balled into a fist just in case he needed to strike a punch.

 

"You must be Chito. I'm Rachel, we talked on the phone."

 

"Is this a joke? I think you're lost little girl the library's that way." He spoke pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

 

"I assure you I'm a customer. I need an Identification Maker as well as a .40 caliber handgun. How does a thousand cash sound, if not then I'm sure my friend Puck here can make you reconsider."

 

"Alright kid, you have a deal. Just don't sick your goon on me. Your products are in the box, but I want the cash first."

 

Here's a little pointer: Never take your eyes off of the person you are making a deal with, but be hyper vigilant of the area around you. Never go alone, always bring someone who looks intimidating and can fight. Have confidence and give off a don't fuck with me vibe. It will always work.

 

"Puck, please hand him the envelope and grab the box."

 

The mechanic looked into the envelope and counted the cash, pulling out a ounce of Broadway and looking at me confused.

 

"Just a gift for cooperating with us, consider it a tip. If I need anything else I'll reach out to you. Have a great day."

 

"You too, Miss."

 

Noah got into the car and drove to the apartment silently, it wasn't until we arrived he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to me.

 

"Rach; Are we really doing this?"

 

I knew what he really meant; Noah wasn't scared of dealing or growing he was ready for it all. We were pros in this game. He was afraid something would happen like it did with Brody. He was afraid I'd go too far.

 

"The gun is for protection only; it stays in the apartment at all times. Nothing is going to happen to anyone, no one is going to end up like Brody. This place isn't as big as New York; the crime rate isn't high here. It will be a piece of cake, Noah. We'll even teach the others how to defend themselves."

 

He got lost in his head for a few seconds, so I squeezed his shoulder and got out of the car. He came up a few minutes later, grabbed the machine and set it up. Deciding to liven up our moods I noticed it was close to 4:20 so I put on some music and brought out the gravity bong. We took a couple of hits and got to work making I.D.'s.

 

Just then there was a knock on the door; I figured it was Santana so I let her in and sat her on the couch.

"Gardening Club, Santana?! I told you to keep this on the low and you didn't. I literally told you to not tell Brittany, but you did anyways, she's going to want to tag along now. I love Britt, but she can't know…not yet anyways."

 

I grabbed a few drinks out of the fridge and handed them to puck and Santana.

 

"I know Rachel, and I'm sorry but I had to tell her something I can't just lie to her. She won't get in the way or find out I promise. Now can I get a hit of this weed?"

 

Looking towards the clock it read 4:45, I had to go get ready for Quinn so I pushed the bong towards her and packed up my things. "I have to go make dinner and get ready, Quinn's going to the house in a bit. This was a warning Santana, this operation needs to start off smoothly. Noah will make you an I.D. and you guys can hang here for a bit."

 

"All right sounds good hobbit"

 

"Noah, can I take the car and pick you up later?"

 

He choked out smoke and turned on the Xbox.

 

"Ooh a date? I'll just crash here, pick me up in the morning."

 

"Were going to talk and then discuss our assignment, that's all."

 

Santana let out a laugh and grabbed the bong again. "Please, if what I saw you two doing earlier was just "talking" then she'll be magically knocked up like the Virgin Mary in the morning."

 

Noah laughed out "What does that even mean?"

 

"This is good shit, I don't even know!" Santana giggled

 

They both laughed as I said goodbye and left.

 

 


End file.
